The Difference Between Us
by Lauka2
Summary: Ren is kidnapped by a vampire princess.   And that's what I've got in this. The vampire is my OC Kisara 3 RATED M PEOPLE! And it's probably not a very good scene that causes it... well enjoy!


So this is my first published fanfic! Yay me X3

Kisara: Yay me you mean *rape face*

Ren: oh god she will get to much confidence from this

Kisara: quiet Ren-ren! *grabs him by the collar* or I'll whip you!

Me: oh no...

* * *

><p>It was a quiet dawn. Ren Tao walked through the woods with his weapon by his side. You never knew who might lurk in the shadows at night. Especially around these parts. Suddenly he heard something and turned around.<p>

"Who's there?" He held his Kwan Dao up and pointed it towards the sound. All his muscles tensed.

A little rabbit came out and looked at him. He sighed and relaxed in his muscles. The sound had made him think of what the rumors said back in the town. A vampire was roaming this forest. He hurried out. He did not believe in vampires but Shaman's like Boris he believed in. When he reached the outskirts he slowed down. The sun was going up and whoever made the towns people believe that he or she was a vampire only struck at night. He got home and saw the faces of everyone in the town. They all thought he had fallen for the enemy in the forest. He smiled to himself and kept walking.

Little did he know that a female shadow was watching him from the forest. She smiled too as she watched his neck. She had been so close to taste his sweet blood. Next time she would get him. But for some reason, she didn't want to attack him at night. No, she wanted to make sure that everyone would fear her. Even at day. Her red eyes looked at his body as he walked away getting curious looks from the girls. Her black hair shone in the morning light and her white skin stood in bright contrast to it. She licked her teeth and chuckled.

He suddenly felt someone watching him and then saw something in the forest moving. He just kept on walking. Meanwhile the girl mumbled some words to herself as her body changed. Her hair turned teal and her eyes blue. Her skin turned a bit pinker but her teeth stayed the same. She opened her mouth and screamed loudly while making sure to think a spell that made big wounds on her and blood. Fake blood of course. She ran through the woods when she saw him turning around. She stopped pretty far in the forest and pretended to faint. When he came up to her and turned her around he looked at her and was chocked. It looked like she had been attacked by something with sharp teeth but he had seen no such thing in the forest before. He picked her up and walked back home again. He studied her looks and was enchanted. She looked like something from outta this from. As he made his way down to the center of the town she began to move. Suddenly she opened her eyes and jumped down from his arms gripping his wrists tightly.

"What are you doing?" He was chocked by the sudden movement.

People around them started to back away as they realized what was about to happen.

"So you don't believe in vampires huh?" she looked in his eyes as hers turned back to red. She then yanked him to her and smiled against his neck. More people were starting to back away and suddenly she heard someone scream.

"Ren! No!" This only made her smile more. More pain meant more reputation to her and more fear would make her even more powerful.

She could feel his pulse raise and his fear becoming apparent. She licked his neck tasting his sweet skin and the salty sweat from being in such position as this. She licked her teeth again and then sunk them deep into his neck. While she did it she heard his scream. Ah yes the pain of being bitten was the biggest in the world. Her poison was getting into him. But this one wouldn't turn him. No, it would make his blood thicker. But not too thick. She felt his muscles getting weak and stopped sucking. She looked around. No one would dare to attack her. The only known vampire to withstand the daylight was the most powerful of all. The princess of darkness. She wrapped her arms around him and unfolded her wings. She could withdraw them deep into her body so no one would see them. She made sure she wouldn't drop him. Her new food container. His blood had been the sweetest she had ever tasted. She picked him up bridal style and then she flapped her wings and began to fly while she heard to the cries of a woman and the curses of a man and the yelling from a young woman. She smiled. A family that loved you. She hadn't had one in almost 500 years but she very well remembered the bond. She knew that most people just got bitten once and then tossed away but the ones they flew away, they were the ones no one ever saw again because they would serve their vampire lord till the day they died. Many Vampire Lords and Mistresses fell in love with their new food containers and started to give them special potions to give them a longer life but the potions almost never worked. The missing thing was love. The container had to love the vampire back and they rarely liked their lords and mistresses much. She put up a higher speed and reached her castle by noon. She walked in with the boy still sleeping. She walked into her room put him down on the bed and lay on top of him. Then she started to lick the wound clean from any leftover blood.

Ren felt her tongue and woke up. His muscles weak and his heart beating slower than usual.

"Stop…. That" he managed to say.

The girl looked at him in surprise. She them smirked and continued. When the last drop was gone she got up and looked at him. Her new container was attractive. He had a lot of muscles and a face that showed he was no weakling. She smiled.

"Wow. To think that you can already talk" she walked away and sat in a chair "And control your muscles"

Ren sat up and looked at the girl.

"Who are you? And what are you?"

"My name is Kisara. What I am? You should know by now" she looked at him and looked at his neck. She had made two much defined marks on his neck where she had planted her teeth. He felt his neck where she had bitten him and moaned.

"Does it hurt my little lunch box?"

He looked up and her and growled.

"My name is Ren Tao and I am not your 'lunchbox'!"

"That's exactly what you are" she got up and walked back to him "You're mine and mine alone. No one will be allowed to even as much as try and smell your blood. They will be killed if they do" she took her hand on his cheek.

He gripped the hand and was chocked yet again. He had heard that vampires' skin was cold as ice. But her skin was as warm as any he had felt. He stared out in the air as her hand caressed his cheek.

She smiled at him and sat next to him.

"You know this heat don't you?" she whispered into his ear smirking "this heat is very well known to you isn't it? The heat of another human being" her hand travelled down to the side of his neck. She could feel his pulse and was tempted to bite him on the other side to. But she only pulled him closer as she whispered to him again. "We vampires do not only steal blood. We can steal the bodies to and after 500 years you need a new body" she knew his facial expression right now. He had known the girl whose body she had stolen about 10 years ago. The little girl had disappeared with no trace "You know her body is quite fitting for a vampire" She laughed evilly and backed away. She got up and looked at him "If you leave this room you'll get into trouble. So only leave it with a guard got it?"

He looked at her and growled again.

"You Monster"

She smiled.

"You know that little girl had plans of killing you when she got older?" she grabbed his chin and forced him to look her into the eyes "There's a reason her body is fitting for a vampire. She has the bloodlust of one and no problem with killing" she kissed him swiftly on the lips, making him widen his eyes. She smiled "A vampire kiss gives you good luck" she smiled at him once again. He just stared away. The girl whose body she had taken had been the one of his love. He looked into the bed and lied down. He could feel tears on his face. He had been doomed. If he was to spend his entire life with her he might just as well get killed. He suddenly remembered what she said. 'leave this room and you'll get into trouble'. He smirked to himself. If he left he would probably be killed or sucked dry. He looked around. Suddenly the girl had disappeared. He got up and felt his legs failing him and fell back.

"Fuck!" he looked up to the ceiling once again. He lay there for hours, just staring. He tried once more. This time he managed to get to the door when suddenly it opened and the girl came back in.

"You were trying to get killed weren't you?" she gripped his shoulders and forced him into the wall "no one in this castle would kill you Ren. They would just turn you into one of them. And when a vampire turns You" She pulled his head close and whispered yet again into his ear "You will do everything they say, when they say it and where they say it" she pressed her body against his "Of course this means that you would be my little slave if I did it but… something just keeps me from doing it. What I meant by trouble was that I would personally kill the one who turned you and then I would have to suck you yet again and poison you" she forced him to show his neck and licked her bite mark making him tremble. She could feel it and just put her forehead on his shoulders.

He looked at her in surprise. Did she have feelings after all? Suddenly he felt something on the spot she had bitten him and realized it was her teeth. They sunk into him and he felt the sharp pain and screamed. As she sucked he felt her squeezing his shoulders as if to tell him to relax. He tried to do as he was told but everything inside him was resisting. When she was done he fell onto her like the last time. She held him tight and then picked him up bridal style and threw him on the bed cleaning his bite this time with a wet cloth. The blood stood in bright contrast to the white color of the cloth and he felt all his muscles weakening at each bite. He wondered if he would lose all his muscles in the end. He closed his eyes as she continued.

"It's clean now" she took a look at the wound and sighed "You know it hurts less if you relax"

"It's not easy when you're getting sucked" he somehow managed to get up by himself but suddenly felt something was wrong. He looked down and saw that she was taking off his pants. He tried to slap her hand away and fell on the floor. She looked down at him. She was holding his pants since they had ripped when he fell. He turned and faced her again. She bowed down and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him up and threw him on the bed. He looked at her, terrified.

"Don't misbehave little lunchbox!" she threw his pants aside and walked to him in the bed. She went down on all four pinning him down with her hands and her knees in each side of his hips. He looked up at her.

"I'm not your lunchbox!" he yelled at her stretching his neck up.

"You're not huh?" she connected her lips to his neck. She smiled against his neck and licked the markings she had placed on him "it's either that or my little love you know"

"I'm… hah…neither" he said. But he felt that his words weren't true. The feeling she brought him, the heat he felt from her. It was too much.

She smiled again as she heard his protests turn into silent moans. She moved her lips from his neck to his face "are you sure about that?" she moved her mouth to his ear "Ren-kun?"

He widened his eyes. The tone of her voice and the way she spoke his name. He almost went over the edge. He closed his eyes and stopped thinking. But his brain wouldn't listen. Her voice had woken something in his memory. Like a certain conversation from long ago.

"Please let me go" he felt tears down his cheek

"No" she said calmly "why are you crying little Ren?" she licked away his tear "It won't hurt if you just relax" she let go of his one wrist "trust me little boy" she kissed him full on the lips. She pressed herself against him and he moaned into the kiss. She broke the kiss and smiled "you'll enjoy it all" she snuck her hand down his stomach. Unlocking the shirt and smiling. A blush had swept across his face. He was panting and small salty sweat drops had formed on his face.

"Cold" he panted "please don't take my shirt off!"

"Sorry" she sat up on him "But with what I have planned, you need to have your shirt off" she lifted her hips and sat down again, this time on his crotch. She grinded slowly against him and he moaned loudly.

"Ah!" he blushed even more.

"Does it feel good?" she went down on him again and got a hold of his back and pulled them both up. She panted slightly herself.

"So… good" he panted and looked at her. She widened her eyes. He looked so vulnerable in his current state. He was blushing harshly now, panted loudly and was sweating. His eyes were half lidded.

"Good" she grabbed his neck and forced him into another kiss. Still grinding against the growing bulge in his underpants. She deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into his mouth. He opened his mouth gladly and let her in. there was no battle for dominance in the kiss. He knew she would win. He noticed that her fangs were gone. Her need for oxygen became too much and she broke the kiss again. She could feel her need for him growing. She smirked and he noticed.

"Ngh wha… wha…" he gave up on talking.

"Quiet my little toy" she snaked her hand down and eased it into the edge "it'll all be good in a moment" she grabbed the fabric and pushed him forward. He lied down on his back and waited for what she now would do. She pulled down the small piece of clothes and threw it on the floor. She heard him hiss silently at the cold air hitting his member. She sat down.

"Sit up" her voice was hard and demanding. But at the same time, he had never heard anyone sounding so needy in his whole life. He sat up and looked at her. His shirt had fallen down on the right shoulder and was hanging by his elbow. "sit over here little lunchbox" he crawled over to her. He couldn't make him do anything else. Still blushing he sat by her "With your back against me" she whispered in a low voice. He did what she said again and pushed his back against her stomach.

"What are you gonna... Ahh!" he screamed as her hand snaked around his member. Her hand felt cold on his hot skin.

"Shhh, or I might accidently hurt you my love" she started to slowly pump his member. Her slim fingers working their way slowly to the top and teasing the tip.

"Please… ha-harder" he tried to keep his voice in control. He felt her smile against his neck. She started to speed up the pace of her pumps. He moaned louder and louder with each pump. She sped up the pace even more and his moans became louder the faster her pumps got. He felt his stomach harden and a sensation in his lower regions he never had before.

"I'm cumming!" he screamed loudly and again felt her smirk against his neck. She pumped him as hard as she could and he spilled his fluids all over the bed. He rested his head on her shoulder and panted "so… good…"

She smiled as she saw his chest rise and fall along with his heavy breathing.

"We're not done my little Ren" she pushed him down on the bed again and turned him around "You taste good Ren" she licked her fingers clean from the semen he had spilled on her hand "wonder if you feel good too"

He looked as she slowly lifted up in her shirt. Her stomach revealing. He panted harder and felt himself harden once again when she threw it on the floor. Her breasts where held together by a bra that clearly was at its limits. He sat up again and pulled her closer. Keeping her sitting on her knees gave him access to her. He breathed on her breasts, and fiddled with the lock on the back. He managed to get it open and he quickly disposed of it on the floor. He panted even more when he saw her breasts in full nude.

"Suck it slave" she hissed and took a hold of his hair. He looked up at her first and blushed. Her eyes were shut tight; she was sweating and panting as hard as he was. The sight of her made him even harder. He moved his hands from her back and took a hold of her right breast. She moaned loudly as he squeezed it. He then took her erected nipple into his mouth. She screamed and pulled him even tighter. He played with the bud in his mouth. Sliding his tongue over and over it again. She moaned louder as he sucked harder and harder.

"Ah yes!" her grip on his hair got tighter and he was scared of her accidently pulling it out. He let go of the nipple and looked up at her. She looked down at him and question. Ren took his hands and started playing with them. Grinding them, pinching her nipples and squeezing them. He almost came by the mere sound of her moaning. She panting hard and screamed his name over and over again. her blush was highly apparent on her pale skin. He let go of her breasts. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down. Pulling her into a tight hug he grinded against her. She moaned loudly at the feeling. He looked at her skirt looking for a zipper or something else. He found one and ripped it open. The zipper went down and completely split the skirt. He looked at her panties and smiled. They were soaking wet.

"I'm not the only one enjoying this" he grinded even harder at her. She screamed loudly and he could feel her pussy throb. He smiled as he she turned her around and pushed her back against his stomach "Now I want to repay you for the lovely feeling you gave me before" he let a finger slide over the wet fabric and earned a loud longing moan from the girl. He kept sliding the finger over the area and pushed lightly on it where he knew her hole was. She began to pant harder and grabbed the sheets tightly. She tried to make him push against her harder but to no use. He then took his hand away and brought his member out from the closed space of his stomach and her back and grinded it against the fabric. He panted hard and grabbed her breast with one hand and held her hip with the other. She let out a loud groan and let go of the sheets.

"please… stop teasing!" she moaned and grinded hard against his cock "Just fuck me already!"

"as you wish" he whispered into her ear and moved away the annoying piece of clothing covering her pussy. He then grabbed his cock and slowly inserted the tip in. he moaned at the feeling of her and almost shoved his whole length into her. He went as slow as he could into her feeling every inch of her insides. She panted hard and moaned.

"oh god yes!" she screamed and started playing with her own breasts. She squeezed them tightly and grabbed the hand holding her hip to come and join its brother "Harder! Faster! Oh yes!" she screamed as he started to pick up his pace. He looked for a spot "Oh god! Please hit that again oh yes!" she now thrusted against him trying to make him hit the spot even harder.

Ren now pulled completely out and pushed her on her back. She looked confused in a short moment when he then rammed into her and hit her g-spot with full force.

"Ren! I'm cumming!" she screamed as she felt her climax nearing

"Me too!" he rammed into her again with full force and spilled all his cum inside her. He collapsed on top of her. He was panting so hard he thought he was going to pass out. He pulled out of her and rolled to lie next to her. He pulled her into a hug and looked her in the eyes. She smiled and him. Ser eyes where almost closed and her mouth was slightly open. He took the chance and pulled her into a hot kiss, this time, with him as the one in control. He broke the kiss again and smiled at her.

"Beautiful. You are beautiful"

She tried to speak but only a small sound emitted from her lips. He grabbed their underwear and helped her get it on. After that he took on his underpants and lied down next to her again. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She snuggled close to him and smiled.


End file.
